Final Fantasy: Broken Memories
by MattMarine
Summary: Join as Cloud remembers the whole story after the defeat of Sephiroth. Clous tries to figure out clues to how Sephiroth will come back. PLZ R


**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of chars, places, etc. All owned by sqaurenix.

_Whole story is a flash back,(Cloud's flashback) so it is written in third person. _

_Chapter 1_

It all began two years ago. The years in which I lost something that meant the world to me. The years when thousands of people suffered under the tyrannts of Shrina Inc. The years that I met so many friends. The year that Sephiroth became known as the one-winged angel. Bad times and good, those years still burn within my mind every second. I thought it was over, but I was wrong. I old man in Midgar on his death bed said to me,"One day, my lad one day, you'll have to make a choice. That choice will not be open to anyone else for they can't make it for you. But your choice will be either praised or feared throughout the ages." Then the old man just smiled and gave his life back to the world. But that's in the past. I must start in the beggining.

I was walking along the sleeping forest as I did everyday. The wind was at my face, yet I hardly seemed to notice. I was too busy thinking about everybody else. Which is also what I did most of the time. That day I finally decided to go back home. Not to New Midgar of course, but to Junon where my friends were.

It was on the ship too Junon that scared me the most. I was sitting in my cabin, just thinking of what the others were doing. Red chowing on a dog bone, Tifa making the Sunday sausages. Barret cleanin out his arm, Yuffie enjoying the sun rise, Cait Sith hopping around doing this and that, and Vincent, well, being Vincent. Cid wasn't home much like me. He's been exploring the world with his Highflyer. They had a little brick house outside of ruined Midgar. Pretty much everyone moved out since recondtruction began to make Midgar renewed and not such a dump.

"_Go back to the begining."_Said a mysterious voice.

"What! Who's there." But no one answered. I didn't really think of it much, til I got home. That's where all the trouble began. I was walking down the dirt drive way and. . .

"Cloud?" Muttered Yuffie. "Cloud! Cloud! Everyone! It's Cloud!"

"Yuffie," I muutered in half excitement.

"Cloud you sob! HAHA!" Yelled Barrat. I guess he was even excited.

Everyone came over to greet me. Well exept for one. Tifa just stood on the porch. Her arms were folded. It looked like she was angry, but I thought I saw a tear roll down her soft cheek.

They say home is where the heart is. But in this case. It's where many heart's are. Hearts that I give my life for to beat forever and ever.

I was still being questioned by Yuffie. Questions like, "What's it like over there!" "Has it changed since I was there?" "Find any vaulebles."

"Yuffie! Yuffie! Stop for one secone jeez." I said. "You'll know everything by the end of the day. Just give me some time alone with Tifa hmm?"

"Alright. But I want details. Full details. K?" Then her youthful body walking in the house. Still going on about questions that she wonders about me. I though sat down on the bench on the porch with Tifa.

"Tifa. Look I'm. . ."

"You're what Cloud!" She was mad alright, but she crying while she speaking. Almost made me feel as bad as she was right now.

"You left Cloud. In the middle of the night!"

"I had too. To find myself. Why do care so much about this anyways?"

"BECAUSE! Be. . . because last time you left us like this. You went mad as one of Sephiroth's slaves. You were a fucking servent of his will! That's why."

"Tifa?"

"No, Cloud. I just. . I just." And she broke out crying and hugged me like there was no tommorrow. I even started crying. Those next five minuites felt like endless hours.

"Tifa. It will never happen again. I don't plan to leave this time."

With that she just got up and left. Walked into the house and slammed the door. To think. I was expecting a grand celebration of my return. At the end of the day though, I wouldn't be too far off that mark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I they were hosting there little welcome back party. Everyone was there, except Tifa who was, "To sick to come." It was sweet. There was Cake, punch, pizza, ice cream, steak, wine. I was a blast man. Then after everyone was eating, a few toasts were in order.

"I said it before and I'll say it again." Barret happily proclaimed. "You son-of-bitch!" Everyone started cheering. Everyone drank more wine, though I think they had too much before the toast even began. Then Yuffie stepped up.

"Cloud. You fought things that the mind couldn't even comprehend. You killed the most powerful man in the world and you protected all of else, well at least not for Aer. . ." Barret punched her in the arm.

"Oh, right, well. It's good to have you back."

So the party went on. I was growing ever more depressed. Tifa, she didn't show at all. All I could think about was Aeris and Tifa. I've let them both down. Aeris dead, Tifa wouldn't speak. I couldn't take it more.

I went in my room on the second level on the left. I kneeled down beside my bed.

"God. What I'm I supposed to do? Why have you forsaken me in your heart? Why have forsaken me in your thoughts? It all ends here everything revolves around me. NOT anymore! You hear me? IT ENDS!"

I shot out of the window and walked away from the house.

"Where are you you bastard? Huh? You want me to suffer forever? Answer me God-dammit! Take me! Take me! Take me." Then I broke. I couldn't handle it anymore. I fell to my knees and started crying. In my most dire need, why did leave me? Was I meant to be dead in his eyes? Was Sephiroth suppossed to win?

"Cloud?"

I turned and there she was.

"Tifa?" I whispered. I was still kneeling by the time she came over to me.

"Cloud what are doing out here all by yourself?"

"Tifa. There are questions still racing through my mind and only one place to answer them."

"What? Cloud are you leaving again? You PROMISED!"

"You'll understand. Tell the others." With that I started off.

"Cloud? Cloud?" She ran up to me. Can you believe it. First she hated me now she was begging for me.

"Cloud. I'll go with you."

I stood there. Looking in her eyes. Wondering why she would want to follow. "Fine. Get your stuff."

"Alright! Don't move!" She ran back to ther house to get her belongings. All I did is shake my head. She can't come along. No one can. It's my choice, like the old man said, I can only make it. I just hoped that she wouldn't fear from it. I ran down the long road and hoped she wouldn't see me and follow.

"Cloud! I got my stuff! Cloud? Cloud?" That's all I heard. That's all I wanted to hear. I betrayed my best friend even after promising her that I wouldn't leave her again. That's life I guess. As for me, I had to go back to the northern crater to find the answers to so many questions still burning in my mind. Answers that will take the very heart of me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so I walked the lonely road again. I thought of Tifa and the others again. My heart for some reason told me to go to Junon. I'm not sure why, I just always trust my instincts. So I walked into the west, down the forgetful road.

Finally I arrived in the hot port of Junon which was under construction for expansion. I headed to the local inn for a rest, after all sleeping on the ground for a week isn't very comfortable. For that's how long it took me to get to Junon from outsided Midgar, a week. I took a nap shortly after that, but. . .I had a weird dream.

I was standing at the northern crater, peering down into the long, vast hole. The lifestream was strong here. The planet sent spirits to heal the crater.I just stood there, hypnotized by the glowing spirits. One spirit though came up to me. I reconized this spirit and she reconized me. For it was Aeris. And she looked more beutiful than ever. She didn't seem to have a worry on her face. Her hand reached out to touch mine and I gladly reached out to touch hers. Our hands met. Those seconds were the greatest of my life. Once when we touched the Earth rumbled before me. I fell down into the crater as I watched Aeris disappear. I knew I was dead, but then a clash happened with mother Earth.

A light sprang from the middle of the crater and I stopped falling. I actually floated upwards, toward the lighted figure. As I got closer I began to remember who this was too. I remember his white hair, his evil laugh, his long sword. I was confronted with him face to face. Sephiroth. The One Winged Angel I killed two years back. He was wrethed in lifestream. I stood there long not knowing what to do. Finally he spoke.

"You remember me don't you Cloud. Yes, **REMEMBER**, the key word in that sentence. I am just a memory to these worthless people. They don't know true salvation. This world only brings pain and fear. There is no happiness without mother. True happiness can only be recieved through her."

"Why? How did you come back?"

"I am not back yet boy. All will be made clear before you and your friends. But remember this Cloud. I am the nightmare that haunts your dreams. I am the Darkness that brings you fear. I am the murderer that brings you tears."

That was all I could remember. Remember was still the key, but to what hidden treasure?

The next day I woke up and went to the Inn keeper to ask him where to find some food.

"Hey, Inn Keep. Any diners, restaurants, or any places to eat around here?"

"Ya theres a diner down the street. There's also a bar next to the port. You should head to Costa Del Sol."

"Why's that?" At that moment I spotted a N3 on his hand. I was curious why he had that number and why he wanted me to go to Costa Del Sol.

"I heard the weather's nice out there no number." He said.

"What was the last thing you said?"

"I heard the weather's nice out there Cloud."

No number. But for the Sephiroth expiriment, I was no number. How would he no that.

So I went to the bar and had some drinks and food. I boarded the S.S. Cruiser and I was off. TOCOSTA DEL SOL! I got off the next day. I walked around looking at the enviroment. The people and so on. While I was walking down the cobble stoned street a man bumped into me.

"Sorry." I said.

"Deny him and you while beg for death before the end." He said to me.

"What?"

"What?" As he walked away looking confused. I got a good look at him. He was white with brown hair and a brown suit. He seemed to be in a hurry. I didn't see a number on him though. That was odd. What did this all mean? I realized then I made a mistake. I forgot my Buster Sword on the S.S. Cruiser.

"Oh Damn it" I thought. I ran once more back to the begining of the trip in Costa Del Sol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keep true to the dreams of thy youth." Friedrich von Schiller.

**_Please R&R. Tell me what you think will happen, if your confused bout something or grammer errors. Tell me how it was. It is my first story so I hope you liked it so far._**

_Second Chapter should be up by August 12th. _

_Written by: Matt Marine_


End file.
